


Fear

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool F.C., Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sex, Suicide Attempt, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who and what am I?<br/>That question comes to us all at least once in our short lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Die From A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I wrote back in 2008.  
> Again English is not my first language :)

Who and what am I? That question comes to us all at least once in our short lives.

 

It has been a year since Fernando joined Liverpool FC, and when he came there he was straight and he always would be. He had his beautiful girlfriend, Olalla, with him. He was safe in her arms, he loved being with her and they were happy together. Or at least Fernando thought they were. The reality was different, though, because Olalla was bored being around the house all day and was getting tired of always waiting for him to come home.

 

One day Olalla met some random guy in the mall in Liverpool. They started going out (on a friendly level), but soon she had to face the facts; that she got tired of Nando and she wanted something more then just kisses and hugs. She was ready to take the next step in their relationsship.

 Now she only had to tell Nando about her new idea. But how?

 

*

_Meanwhile at Melwood._

 

“Fernando and Dan. You two are going to do some stretching exercises.. NOW”

Dan and Nando glanced at each other. Why did they have to do that? And why together?

 

“We’d better get started.” Daniel’s voice was almost a whisper.

 

“Sure” Nando said, annoyed by Rafa’s choice of partnership. Nando did in some way hate Daniel Agger. He always pretended to be someone important. He was the type of guy everybody was angry with, but yet couldn’t get enough off.

 

Daniel tried to get eye contact with Nando, but he just stared at the ground and kept on doing the stretches.

 

“Is something wrong?” Dan asked almost like he was teasing him.

 

“No.” Nando removed his leg and started to walk away from him. He couldn’t stand Agger, although he didn’t know why, but that was a good enough reason for him, not to be with Agger. Nando was heading towards Rafa. They talked for some minutes and then Nando went to the dressing room and got into the shower. He wanted to forget everything from Melwood and just drive right home and jump into bed and hold Olalla close.

 

He got to his car and started to drive in the direction of his house. He was nearly crying, but big boys didn’t cry. His mother had said that to him many years ago, back in Spain.

 

*

In the house Olalla and a guy ,James, were having a little fun of their own. They had undressed each other and were now in the king size bed. Olalla didn’t hear Nando comming in because of the very loud music. She was way too busy taking it to the next level, only it was with another man.

 

*

Nando walked in. “Hello, Olalla are you home?” he could hear the music and smiled to himself and with a low voice he said, “She’s in the bathtub again.” He ran up the stairs, and having undressed quickly, his clothes were now all over the place. He didn’t care for now; he knew he was going into a warm and healing bath with the love of his life.

 

He walked into to the bathroom with a “Hey there. I’m ready for you”. But all he met was an empty room and no warm water. “She must have heard me and gone into the bedroom, waiting for me to join her under the covers,” and with that he was out of the room and soon standing in front of the bedroom door.

He put his ear against it and heard the loud music. “BINGO.” His smile was bigger than ever before and he was so ready for her. He opened the door and stepped inside...

 

“Please give it to me.. OH YEAH BABY.. Give it to me..” It was Olalla’s voice he heard, and he got even more exited to get into bed with her.

He took a step further into the room, then one more and another one before he saw her.

 

He stood there for a couple of minutes or more, but she didn’t even notice him. Was she doing it with her sex toy again? He prayed to God for that to be the reason. He took a step more and stopped again he saw a foot hanging over the edge. And it wasn’t Olalla’s because her toes were digging into the mattress and this foot’s toes were pointing to the ceiling.

He stopped and stood there looking a her and the foot. Suddenly, he felt sick and had to lie down, but he realized that then she would see him and yell at him.

 

He didn’t move a muscle.

 

The very hard work of Olalla and the person who had a very ugly foot, was over and Olalla fell down to lie on the bed. Nando was still stading in the middle of the big room, looking at the bed.

The foot belonged to another man. Fernando felt like crying again, but no, he had to be strong.

 

“Fernando? What are you doing here already? It’s only 11am!” Olalla had gotten off the bed and looked at him with fear imprinted all over her face. He had never seen her look so scared, angry and sad before. Especially not at the same time.

 

“I felt like going home to you. Telling you that I was ready for the next step of our relationship, but that wasn’t a good idea I see.” Now there were tears streaming down his red cheeks.

It was unbelievable that he was standing in the room completely naked and with tears running down his entire body.

 

He finally realized it; it was over and had been for ages. “Good luck with the new love of your life Olalla. I wish you and Mr. Foot all the best.” He turned around and walked away; never to return again.

 

*

Fernando didn’t know where to go. He was sitting in his car. Turning the key, the car started and he found the gear and drove away from everything he had.

He drove towards Stevie’s house, but all of a sudden changed his mind. He wanted to find a girl who really loved him. He drove towards the mall because he knew that was the place girls meet after school and work. Just to have a little chat and a cup of coffee.

But after nearly an hour he gave up and walked toward his car again. Now he just had to find a place to sleep.

 

“Fernando?” a voice came from behinde him. He turned around and saw (to his big suprise) that it was Daniel who had called out his name.

 

“Daniel,” Fernando said. “What are you doing here? Looking for people you can annoy?”

 

“No, I was shopping for dinner tonight.” Daniel looked a bit hurt and sounded sad.

 

“Oh. Having a girl over for dinner?”

 

“Nope, just myself. Wanna come over?” Daniel was looking at him, his eyes almost saying: please-I-need-someone-to-have-dinner-with.

 

“Okay. What time shall I be there??”

 

“Let’s say 7pm, yeah?”

“Fine, 7pm it is”

And with that Fernando turned around. He didn’t notice it himself, but he was smilling.

 

*

Olalla left the house and Nando could keep it. Olalla moved in with James.

 

*

Nando stood infront of the mirror and kept throwing his clothes on the floor. He couldn’t find anything he wanted to wear. He chose a pair of jeans, a striped shirt and a black jacket. His shoes were also black. It had to match, all of it.

He found himself very nervous and he didn’t know why. He didn’t like Daniel at all. Daniel was a bastard. A very sick bastard.

 

He was never going to find anyone to spend his life with.

 

*

Fernando arrived outside Daniels house. A huge, white villa with a small garden and a swimming pool. Fernando loved swimming pools; they reminded him of Spain.

He rang the doorbell and waited till Daniel opened the door and asked him inside.

It was warm and Daniel had a very good taste.

 

“Dinner is ready in 5 minutes. You can go to the living room and have a seat.” The Dane was in fact very nice and sweet outside Melwood.

 

Nando looked around the big house. It was almost identical to his own, and he felt warm and comfortable there.

 

“Dinner is served.” Daniel stuck his head inside and looked at Fernando.

 

Fernando went into the kitchen and looked at the set table. The food looked so delisious and everything seemed perfect.

Fernando looked over at Daniel, who had the biggest smile playing on his very soft looking lips. Fernando had never noticed his lips or his beautiful sparkling eyes before. He felt like falling into Daniel. He couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

“Fernando, are you okay?” Daniel looked a bit worried.

 

“Sure, I was just thinking of my mother’s way to set the table and it looked very much the way yours does. It looks very good.” Fernando felt himself blush.

 

_Why do I act shy around Daniel? It’s DANIEL AGGER for Christ sake. You don’t like him in that way! He’s a man. You are only into women!_

 

Daniel cut his thougts off by saying: “Want to sit down?”

Fernando smiled and all he could do was nod.

 

They sat there for some time and Fernando couldn’t get himself to look at Daniel. He was so afraid that he would blush and start acting wierd.

“So, anything new at home?” Daniel tried to get a conversation going; waiting for Nando to say something.

 

“Yeah. I guess. Olalla cheated on me with Mr. Foot and now I’m all by myself and it sucks. I just want her back. She left me one time before and I keep hoping that she’ll come back. I think she left me because I didn’t want to take it to the next level of our relationsship. I didn’t... I was scared... I didn’t want to...” He cut himself off, felling the tears start to blur his vision.

 

Daniel looked suprised. Fernando had opened up to him. Fernando Torres, the worlds best striker had shared feelings. “Next level?” It was almost a whisper.

 

“She wanted something else than just cuddeling and kisses. She wanted to.. she.. she wanted to make love with me.. but, I couldn’t get myself to do it. I come from a family where you get married before making love. She didn’t want to understand me.” Tears were now running down his red cheeks and falling down onto his shirt.

 

“You’re a virgin?” Daniel was shocked. He had always thought Fernando was ready to have kids and everything. He always saw Fernando as the guy who was at least three steps in front of everyone else. But he wasn’t. He was behind. Even behind Daniel, who saw Fernando as an idol.

 

“Yup. I don’t know why, but I just keep holding on to the tradition from my familiy. I don’t know what to do now. I love her so much, but seeing her in bed with someone else... It hurts so badly. I want to move on, find another girl... I just can’t.”  


Daniel moved closer to Fernando, who was crying for real now, and he offered his arm and shoulder. Fernando leaned into Daniel and they kept sitting like that for a long time.

 

Finally moving, Fernando got up and said that he’d better get home.

He was walking towards the door when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Fernando turned around and look at a very sad and worried Daniel. The Dane took Fernando’s hand with the words: “You should not be alone tonight. I want you to stay here with me for the night.”

 

“No Daniel. You don’t..” before he could finish he was shown into the living room and was placed on the sofa and Daniel was beside him, holding him close; His head on his shoulder and with Daniel’s mouth dangerously close to his ear.

 

“It’s going to be okay. Just let your fellings out. I’ll be here with you, I promise.”

 

 

*

Next moring Fernando woke up by the feeling of someone beside him. Perhaps it was Olalla who had come back! He was ready to forgive her for the cheating and everything bad she’d ever done to him. He turned to lie on his left side.

 

“Good morning pretty. Nice sleep?” Daniel’s eyes were admiring him from the other side of the bed. He stroked his hair with his strong fingers.

 

Without an answer to any of the questions, Fernando jumped out of the bed, and found himself naked -again. “Why am I here? What did you do to me?” He was angry and a bit hurt.

 

“You fell asleep so I carried you up here, but we didn’t do anything.” now Daniel was the one who looked hurt.

 

Fernando quickly got dressed and ran out the door and down the stairs while shouting at the Dane to leave him alone forever and never talk to him again.

 

*

 

Fernando hurried into his own house and trew himself on the the sofa and covered his head with one of the pillows. He wanted to leave. Just get away from Olalla, Daniel and Liverpool.

 

An hour later he decided to have a bath. He turned on the water and found his shaver in the drawer. Stepping into the warm water, he felt all his muscles relax. “This feels good.”

He moaned out loud. He was occupied with his own thoughts while shaving, and when there was a knock on the door, he accidently cut himself with the razor blade. “OUCH! Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?” By now he was really pissed. It had been one hell of a moring and now this.

“Uno momento!” He shouted through the bathroom door.

 

When he opened it, he saw Stevie standig outside.  _Clever of you.. now you have screamed at your own captain._

 

“Sorry Stevie. I didn’t mean to shout at you. It has just been the worst moring.”

 

“Yeah, I know that. Daniel called me. He told me that he was worried about you. He thought you might hurt youself. And it looks like you alreay did.” He pointed at the red spot on Fernando’s cheek.

 

“Oh, nah, that’s nothing. I was just shaving. You can go home again.” He walked back into the bathroom. “Bye Stevie and thanks for stopping by.”

 

*

The training session was awkward. Everyone was telling him to take care of himself and every time he wanted to practice late, Rafa told him not to be too hard on himself just because it might take away some of the pain.

 

Every day was like that. No one was telling him if he did something wrong. All agreed with everything he said.

 

It made him sick.

 

One person didn’t talk to him. Daniel Agger. He always stayed in the corner furthest away from Fernando. He never looked at him anymore and if he did his eyes were sad or full of shame.

 

*

3 month had passed and nothing changed. Fernando was thinking about Spain. About his beloved Atletico. Everything changed so fast and his mind couldn’t keep up.

 

He was still single. He had been dating some girls, but he couldn’t make it work. He missed Olalla. He was still a virgin and it started to annoy him. He wanted to talk about sex too. He wanted to know how it felt. He had to admit that he was desperate.

 

*

 

He was in his bed. Another night alone. No one to hear him suffer, no one to hear him cry. Without anyone to love.

There were nights where he wanted to end all of the pain and just jump off the roof or take an overdose of pills.

 

It was a Friday night and he was alone. He decided to make an end of it all. It was now or never, so he walked into the kitchen and found 6 beers. He sat on the floor with a glass filled with sleeping pills. The text on the glass read:  _Take 1 pill with half a glass of water. Maximum 4 pills pr. Day. Don’t mix with alcohol. By overdose: can be fatal._

 

“Well, then I better take ten or more. Just to prove them wrong,” he laughed. He was so ready to go to a better place. He took a sip of the first beer and then swallowed two pills, then a sip and two more. Every time he took a pill, a tear fell onto his T-shirt. When he got to number 9 and 10, the tears were running from his eyes.

 

He now wished that someone would come and look for him. He wasn’t ready to die yet. He hadn’t seen all the things he wanted.

 

He took the phone and typed in his mother's number. It rang and his mum picked it up knowing it was Fernando who was calling. But he was already unconscious.

 

“Fernando, m’ijo... are you there?” She was looking at his father and he ran to get his cell phone and called Daniel. Jose told Daniel to go over to Fernando and make sure everything was okay.

 

 

*

Daniel drove extremely fast through the city and jumped out of the car as he got to Fernandos house.

 

“Fernando? Fernando where are you? Please answer me!” But no answer came.

 

Daniel looked around the whole house. Up and down, from west to east. He saw the door to the bedroom, and it was open.  _That’s strange. Fernando always closes the doors after him. He learned that from his mother._

 

Daniel took a step inside the room...


	2. A Fresh Start

He looked around the room. His heart was pumping very fast after the running and fear.

Daniel took a step more and his eyes were scanning the room. He knew he was going to find Fernando there. He could feel him.

 

Daniel’s eyes fell on Fernando’s body. He was sitting back against the counter and looked very relaxed, but his skin was more pale than ever before, his lips weren’t red anymore, they were blue, like when you eat ice and it’s too cold. Fernando’s eyes were closed and his chest didn’t move.

 

Daniel was paralysed by the sight of Fernando sitting like that. He couldn’t move. He was so scared and his thoughts went back to the day he met Fernando for the first time. Every moment he had shared with the pale Spaniard. He wanted to help, but how?

 

“How can I help? How can I bring him back? Anything I can use? What if I’ll never see his cute face again? Never hear his lovely voice?” His mind was going crazy, but then he remembered something he learned many years ago. “First aid. How was it it worked?. What should I start with?”

 He wanted to do it all at once, but it was impossible. He needed help and it had to be now or he would lose Fernando forever.

 

“I need to do something, but how were the rules of first aid? Ah, shit I can’t remember!”

 

Think Daniel, think. Was it:

1.                 Stop the accident

2.                 Life saving first aid

3.                 Call for help

4.                 Give ordinary first aid

 

Ah, who cares. He just needed to do something

 

Daniel walked towards Fernando. He put a hand on his neck to check his pulse. It was dangerously slow and the same was his breathing. Daniel needed to work fast if he was to save Fernando from death. Daniel wasn’t ready to lose Fernando, not just yet.

 

He took the phone from Fernando’s hand and started to dial 999.

 

“Hello, how can I help you?” It was a woman who answered his call.

 

“I need an ambulance to Walton Village. I think my friend took an overdose of slepping pills.”

 

“How bad is the state of your friend?”

 

“He’s breathing, but his pluse is very slow and he is unconscious.”

 

“I’ll send an ambulance. It’ll be there in a couple of minutes. I want you to stay with him and continue first aid until it gets there.”

 

“Okay.” Daniel hung up, got Fernando onto the ground and started the first aid.

 

God Fernando, please wake up. Don’t leave me, not now, not yet. PLEASE. Daniel’s thoughts were so focused on getting Fernando back to life that he didn’t hear the helpers arriving at the house. They ran into the room and took over for Daniel.

The Dane was almost pushed back and into the arms of Pepe, who had heard the sound of the siren and had hurry to Fernando’s house.

 

Now everything caught up with him and he felt his body loosen up and the tears started to stream from his eyes. His head was pumping so fast that he felt like it could explode any second now.

 

*

 

Fernando had been in the hospital for 3 days. He was in a coma. They wanted to be sure that he was alive long enough for his family to arrive and say goodbye.

 

Everyday, after traning, Daniel would go to the hopsital. He would sit there for hours and just wait for Fernando to open his pretty eyes and mouth. He was tired, but he didn’t want to sleep. He could lose him if he did. Daniel wouldn’t go home, not even when the nurses told him to. He would get angry and yell at them to get the fuck out of the room.

The nurses would get the guard and throw him out. Daniel would stand outside the hospital and knock on the door. Then he would go home lay in his bed and stay awake all night, thinking of Fernando’s cold lips and closed eyes. He even started praying for him to wake up.

 

Every day was the same.

 

 

Two weeks later, and Fernando was still in a coma. His family was with him and they kept Daniel outside. He wasn’t welcome in the room when they where there. Only Rafa and Stevie were allowed to go and see Fernando.

 

One day Olalla came to the hospital. Daniel saw her and she looked so sad. She wasn’t allowed to be with Fernando either. She sat down next to Daniel and looked at the ground.

“It’s my fault he’s going to die. I was the one who made his life a hell,” she said, not moving her head. Daniel could see a few tears run from her cheeks and landing on the cold, white floor.

He didn’t know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. He just looked at the door and hoped that Fernando’s family would leave soon so he could get in there again and stroke his cheek.

 

“I’ll let you know if anything changes, Mr. Torres and Mrs. Sanz.” The nurse look a them with a warm but worried smile.

 

“Thanks.” Jose couldn’t say anything else.

 

The door was closed and both Jose and Flori looked down at Daniel and Olalla. They looked at them with blame in their eyes. At Olalla for hurting Fernando and leaving him, Daniel for not getting to Fernando fast enough.

 

Olalla left the hospital without seeing Fernando.

Daniel walked into the cold, white room and sat on one of the chairs there. He took Nando’s hand in his.

 

He looked at him. Nando looked so peaceful, like a little baby. Daniel leaned in to kiss Fernando’s forehead. He was warm again and the warmth brought peace to Daniel’s worried heart.

 

He stood there for a couple of minutes, not releasing his lips on Fernando’s head. He only stopped when he felt something move under his lips. It felt like Fernando’s forehead was pulling together. He moved his head a bit, but only enough to see if it was his mind playing games with him or if it was true. He looked down and it was true. His eyes glanced further down and caught Fernando’s. The brown of them was in the top of his eyelids. He was looking at Daniel.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Fernando sounded a bit confused.

 

“You are awake? Really? I must be dreaming!” Daniel felt weird, so he pulled back and sat down on the chair. They looked at each other and both of them smiled.

 

“How are you? Are you okay? Why did you do that? You SCARED the hell out of me. You are very mean! Do you hear me? You are so so bad! Why did you do that to me?” Daniel couldn’t stop again, he had so many emotions to get rid of. He had been scared, worried, sad, angry and many other things.

 

Fernando only looked even more confused and a bit scared that Daniel was going to hurt him. “Sorry,” he whispered in a low voice. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just tired of my life and wanted it to end.” He looked down at his legs unsure of what to say.

 

“Who found me?” He sounded serious by now.

 

“You called your parents, but you didn’t answer when your mum picked up and then your dad called me. So I was the one who had to see you half dead, just so you know; it wasn’t funny!”

 

“Sorry. Again, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just..” Daniel cut him off and finished what he was saying, “tired of it all.” You already said that.

 

“I’ll have to go. Practice. With the guys at Liverpool. They told me to say hey if you ever woke up.” Daniel stood up and left the room.

 

*

After numbers of tests Fernando was ready to leave the hopsital and drive home.

When he walked into the house he saw that everything was like when he left. The pills were still all over the floor. It scared him. He needed help or someone to live with, but who?

 

*

“Hello?” Daniel sounded a bit pissed. He was in the middle of a computer game and now he was losing because someone decided to call him.

 

“Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner. I want to thank you for what you did for me. I’m very grateful for what you did. What do you say? seven o’clock?”

 

“Oh. That was noting. I was just helping a friend.” Daniel couldn’t help but smile. “Seven sound great. My house or yours?”

 

“I called and inviteded you so I think it will be my place, okay?”

 

“Fine, seven it is then. I’ll see you there then. And I don’t want you to get near anything that will remind you about pills!” Daniel liked to make jokes. It was always the wrong things he joked about.

 

“Fine. See you then.” Fernando felt a little sad. He really didn’t mean to hurt Daniel. He liked him too much for that now.

 

*

The clock became seven but no Daniel. Fernando had made everything ready. Now Daniel was the only thing missing. He became worried and wanted to call Daniel to hear if he was okay, but he didn’t want to sound impatient.

 

At 7.15 Daniel came and he had bought a bottle of wine. The wine that he knew Fernando loved so much. It was a Spanish wine called “Torres”. How fitting.

They were eating in silence, but looked up and smiled when their feet meet under the table. They drank the whole bottle and a couple of shots. The conversation they started was going over to more sex stories than football and friends.

 

“I have been with at least 12 women and a couple of guys,” Daniel said with a huge smile and eyes filled with lust and hunger. He saw Nando look down at the sofa.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel had forgotten that Fernando had never tried things like that. He was without any experience.

 

“Well, I haven’t done that. Olalla wanted me to, but I was scared. I wasn’t ready.” He felt his vision blur. He felt so bad, so lost.

 

“Oh. That’s right. You’re still a virgin. I can help you with that, you know.” Daniel felt himself blush. I Can’t believe I just said that. He reckoned he had broken one of the rules of friendship. But only until he saw Fernando’s eyes lighten up and the answer was shining through. A big yes-please-will-you? was in them.

 

Daniel felt the distance between them close and suddenly Fernando’s lips were on his. It was strange but God damn it, it was good. Fernando slid his hands into Daniel’s hair as he moved even closer to him. Daniel opened his mouth and Nando followed soon after. His head was telling him to get his fingers off Daniel, but his heart wanted him, to go on. Their tongues worked perfectly together. It felt so good, even if it was against the rules of Fernando’s family.

 

Half an hour later they walked into Fernando’s bedroom and Fernando lay on the bed. He gestured for Daniel to join him. Daniel walked to the bed and lay down next to Nando. They kept on kissing, but their hands were all over the other one and Fernando knew he wanted Daniel to do something more than just kiss him.

 

“Please, Danny. Do something. I need you to touch me. I want you,” Fernando said when they broke apart after very sexy kisses.

 

“What?” Daniel knew what Fernando had said, but he just wanted to be sure he didn’t misunderstand him.

 

“I.. Want.. YOU.. To.. Do.. Something.. To.. Me..” He moaned as Danny slid his fingers over Fernando’s shirt. He undid the buttons and started to remove it from his beautiful shoulders and torso. Danny felt Fernando shiver under his hands.

 

“God, it feels so good Daniel. More.. Please more..” Fernando closed the distance between them one more time. It was a sloppy kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

 

Daniel started to unzip Nando’s jeans as their eyes were locked and Fernando nodded. Daniel pulled Fernando jeans and boxers off in one tug, but he had pulled so hard that he fell right off the bed with Fernando’s jeans in his hands. Fernando sat up and crawled towards the end of the bed.

Looking down at Daniel laying there looking a bit surprised, Fernando couldn’t help it, but he burst into laughter and it was hurting all the way down to his stomach.

 

“Oh, you think that was funny? Well it wasn’t,” Daniel said jumping onto the bed and onto Fernando who only looked at him with eyes that were so full of happiness and love that Daniel couldn’t stay “mad” at him. He leaned down and covered Fernando’s lips and the Spaniard closed his arms around the Dane’s neck. They kissed until Fernando pushed Daniel off.

“What was that for?”

 

“I think we are going to need this and this, right?” He shoved Daniel a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

 

“Are you sure you want that? I don’t want to push you!”

 

“Believe me, you aren’t pushing me. I want this.” Fernando now had a dirty look on his pretty face, and Daniel had to admit that he was so ready to make the eight month older man feel really good.

 

“But first we have to make you feel at home.” Fernanso moved his hands fast and after a minute, Daniel was naked too.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?” he asked when Fernando was lying next to him again. The Spaniard looked at him and started to rub his forehead.

 

“Anything that can take me to heaven!” he said while nipping at Daniel’s earlobe.

 

Daniel kissed Nando again and told him to move onto his knees and hands.

 

“I’ll just push one finger inside you first and then I’ll let you get used to it, before adding one more. I’m not sure if I have to use two or three fingers to stretch you. I promise I’ll be nice to you and you have to tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Fernando nodded and told him to start.

 

Daniel took the lube and started to push a finger inside. Fernando shivered, but wanted Daniel to go on. The Dane began pushing two fingers inside and out. He felt Fernando enjoy it and pushed one more in. After a couple of minutes he placed his cock at Fernando’s entrance.

It felt strange for Fernando, but he didn’t mind. He felt so free and safe.

 

“Okay. I’ll push in a bit and then out again. Just so you can get used to me inside you.”

 

“Oh Daniel harder. Please harder. I want you so badly. Please..”

 

Together they found the perfect rhythm and it felt so good.

 

“Can you feel me? Oh God, Fernando you feel so good around me. I’m going to cum. Oh my.. Fernando..” And Daniel came. He collapsed on Fernando’s back. Fernando felt so tired and fell to the bed where he lay in Daniel’s arms.

 

“Thanks. Now I’m not a virgin anymore, right?” Fernando grinned and kissed Daniel.

 

“Nope. Now you’re a real man. I don’t know if I’m allowed to say this...”

 

“What is it? What do you want to say?” Fernando looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

“I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I was scared you would hate me and never talk to me again.” Daniel looked at him with shame and hurt in his eyes.

 

“What? C’mon. You can tell me! I want to know”

 

“I’m.. I.. I’m.. ehr.. I’m gay and I’ve been wanting to be with you ever since I saw you for the first time. I’m in love with you. I’m so sorry.. sorry.. God, I’m the most stupid guy on this planet.”

 

“You’re in love with me?” Fernando raised an eyebrow and looked a him.

 

“Yeah. Sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me ever again..”

 

“Shhh.. Don’t say anymore. And stop being sorry. You didn’t hurt me! And I think I’m in love with you too,” Fernando blushed and smiled

 

“Really? You don’t hate me?” Daniel felt relief in his mind and heart. “Thanks.”

 

“Thanks to you, I know who I am. Kiss me, please? Boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend? You want to be with me? Oh, this is the best day in my life ever. I love you, baby.”

 

“Now we only have to find a place where we can live together.” Fernando was serious and it felt so good.


	3. Next Leavel

** _2 months later._ **

Daniel had sold his house and had moved in with Fernando, and they’d also told their teammates and their parents that they were a couple. Daniel’s parents were happy and wanted to meet Fernando, but Fernando’s weren’t very happy with the thought of their son beeing gay. It took them a month to get over it, and only after meeting Daniel they accepted the relationship.

Their team mates had been teasing them with it and wanted to see them kiss all the time. Daniel and Fernando had just smiled and kissed each other.

When Fernando told Olalla that he was with Daniel, she broke down and had to get her husband (she got married 2 months ago and she was pregnant with Mr. Foot) to make her feel okay again.

*

Daniel and Fernando wanted to live a normal life. They wanted to get married and maybe even have children.

*

6 month later they were in their garden. Together they were going to say “I do.”

They had the most fantastic day. Their families and friends were there and it was the happiest day in their lives. They were together forever and always.

Suddenly the phone ran. “I’ll go and get it, skat,” Daniel told Fernando, before running into the living room.

“Hello, it’s Daniel.”

“Hey, it’s from the adoption agency. I’m calling to tell you that there’s a child for you now if you are ready to have one,” The lady said.

“A baby now? That’s great. Yes we are ready to have a baby now. When can we.. “

“The child will arrive to Liverpool in an hour? Can you be there?”

“In an hour? Oh sure.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

“Bye. And thank you so much.”

*

Daniel walked out in the garden again and went straight to Fernando.

“There’s a phone call for you, honney. It’s in the living room,” Daniel whisperd in his ear.

”I’ll better go take it then,” Fernando said, kissing Daniel and walked to the house.

With Fernando out of the picture, for at least for 3 minutes, Daniel stood upon the stage and grabbed the microphone.

“Hello everybody. I have something to tell you all before Fernando gets back. Fernando and I are going to have a child. We have been waiting for the adoption agency to call us and they just phoned and told me that the baby will arrive in Liverpool in an hour. So if it’s okay with you all we’ll go and be there. And we will be able to take the child with us as soon as it arrives. Is that okay with you?”

Everybody agreed as Fernando walked out of the house.

“That’s strange, no one was there.” Fernando shook his head.

“Bad luck. I have a surprise for you, but we have to leave the guest for now if you want it?”

“Sure.”

They got into the car and drove to the airport in Liverpool.

“What are we doing here? We aren’t on our honeymoon yet!”

“Nope, it’s even better, but remember it’s a surprise.”

“I love surprises,” Fernando said, jumping up and down.

“That must be it,” Daniel said pointing at a pram.

“What, be what? My surprise?” Fernando looked a bit disappointed. It was just a lady with some stupid pram infront of her. She waved at them.

“Yep that’s it,” Daniel said smiling.

“Nice surprise. Can we go home now?” Nando pulled Daniel’s arm.

“No, we can’t. We’ll stay right here.” Daniel didn’t move

“Mr. Agger and Mr. Torres, I assume?” The lady said.

“Yes, that’s us,” Daniel smiled. Fernando just looked annoyed.

“This is Isabella and Alexander. Your children.”

Both Fernando and Daniel looked surprised.

“Aw, look at their small feet and noses!” Fernando was already in love with both of them. “Thank you, love. This is the best surprise ever. Aw, you two are so cute.”

“Thanks for your time. Here are all the things you need. Good luck with the family.”

On the whole way home Fernando was playing with Isabella and Alexander.

Daniel couldn’t help, but smile at Fernando. God, he’s good with kids.

Arriving at their house again, Fernando got out and took Isabella from the car. He told her “now we are home”. He walked over to Daniel, who just took Alexander from the car, and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you for coming into my life.”

Back in the garden Daniel and Fernando got on the stage togther with the kids.

“Hello everybody. We want you to meet the two new menbers of our family. This is Alexander and Isabella Agger sanz. They are four months old and are biological siblings.”

*

Who and what am I?

That Fernando had found out.

He’s Fernando José Torres Sanz, footballplayer, gay, married to the Dane Daniel Agger and a dad to two beautiful children. His world is complete and happy.

And with Daniel, he was always ready to take it to the next level.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> And comments will always make me happy :)


End file.
